Der schwarze Kreis
by anika18
Summary: Harry Potter besiegt den Dunklen Lord, aber damit ist die Gefahr noch nicht vorbei! Es bildet sich eine neue Gemeinschaft des Bösen und sie scheinen nur ein Ziel zu haben: den Schwarzen Kreis! Was passiert, wenn Ginny und Harry, die sich eigentlich getrennt hatten, zusammen das Rätsel um den Kreis lösen müssen? Wird Harry sie zurück gewinnen können? Lest selbst ;)
1. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

_Der Wald war dunkel, alles lag ruhig und man hörte nur die Schritte des Mädchens auf dem feuchten Boden. Es war kühl und das Mädchen zitterte. Doch das tat sie nicht, weil ihr kalt war: Sie hatte Angst._

„_Ginny! Nein, geh nicht weiter!", schrie der Jungen mit den schwarzen Haaren, doch das rothaarige Mädchen schien ihn nicht zu hören. Sie lief geradewegs weiter in den Verbotenen Wald. Harry war verzweifelt. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber Ginny durfte auf keinen Fall weiter gehen! Er hatte ein Gefühl, er konnte es nicht beschreiben, doch dann ging ihn ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: Sie würde sterben, wenn sie weiter ging. _

_Das konnte Harry nicht zu lassen! So viele Menschen waren schon für ihn gestorben, jetzt nicht auch noch SIE! _

_Er fing an zu rennen, noch ehe er den Entschluss dazu gefasst hatte und noch bevor er realisierte, dass er rannte, hatte er Ginny erreicht. „Geh nicht weiter! Bitte, Ginny! Bleib stehen!", rief er, aber wieder reagierte sie nicht. Sie ging einfach weiter, als wäre sie Wind pfiff durch die abgestorbenen Äste der Bäume und das nasse Laub raschelte. Es war eine unheimliche Atmosphäre. Eine Spannung legte sich auf Harry, die er schon so oft gespürt hatte: Angst um einen geliebten Menschen. Dieses Gefühl ließ ihn zittern._

_Harry konnte diesen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen. Er konnte nicht ertragen zu sehen, wie sie zu IHM ging! ER, der sie umbringen würde! _

_Harry versuchte sie am Arm festzuhalten, doch das konnte er nicht. Seine Hand glitt einfach durch sie hindurch, als wäre er ein Geist. Harry starrte auf seine Hand, er konnte nicht begreifen, was vor sich ging. Er fiel in Panik. Was sollte er tun? Ginny reagierte nicht auf ihn. _

_Dann erreichte Ginny die Lichtung. ER wartete schon auf sie. Harry lief ihr hinterher und konnte nichts weiter tun, als zuzusehen, wie Ginny sich IHM entgegenstellte. _

_Dann passierte es, ER schrie die Worte aus, die Ginny den Tod bringen würden: „Avada Kedavra!". Ein grünen Lichtblitz, und Ginny's lebloser Körper schlug auf dem Boden auf.._

Harry Potter stand auf dem Astronomieturm. Er blickte in die Ferne, über den schwarzen See und den Verbotenen Wald, dessen hinterste Grenze er nicht sehen konnte. Er schien grenzenlos zu sein..

Ja grenzenlos, dass sollte seine Freude sein. Er sollte grenzenlose Freude verspüren, schließlich hatte er vor weniger als einer Woche IHN besiegt. Er, Dessen-Name-nicht- genannt-werden-darf, der Dunkle Lord, Voldemort, Tom Riddle. Er hatte so viele Namen getragen, man hatte in Angst vor ihm gelebt, man hatte Kriege gefochten. Jetzt war er tot. Harry Potter hatte die Menschheit, nein die Welt, von ihm befreit.

Aber warum fühlte er sich trotzdem so elend? Nachdenklich schaute Harry in die Weite.

Lag es an den Zerstörungen, die ihn umgaben, ausgelöst durch den schweren Kampf? Oder lag es an den Familien, die getrennt und zerstört wurden, nur weil er, Harry Potter, von Voldemort gejagt worden war? Oder lag es an denen, die ihr Leben für ihn geopfert hatten, wie Tonks, Lupin, Fred, Dumbledore und sogar Snape?

Sicherlich waren auch diese alles Gründe dafür, doch der Hauptgrund, so wurde Harry klar, war, dass er behandelt wurde wie ein Held. Nicht er hatte die Schlacht geschlagen, nicht er hatte Hogwarts beschützt, ja er hatte den finalen Kampf gegen Voldemort geführt, aber hatte er deswegen den Ruhm verdient, er der ihm zuteil wurde? Er wurde als Retter der Welt dargestellt, er „der große Harry Potter"! Doch er hatte diesen Kampf nicht allein geführt! Hatte nicht jeder einzelne großen Mut und Aufopferung gezeigt, Stärke und Willen?

Fakt war, Harry wollte das alles nicht. Er wollte die Ruhe genießen und nicht jedem Erklären müssen, was genau geschehen war. Er wollte helfen Hogwarts wieder aufzubauen. Sein Zuhause!

Absolute Ruhe herrschte im Schloss und auf den Ländereien. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können, schließlich war gerade erst der Sonnenaufgang vorrüber. Die meisten Schüler waren in ihre Heimat zurückgekehrt, aber manche blieben, um bei den Arbeiten um Hogwarts zu helfen. So waren zum Beispiel Seamus Finnigan und Sean Thomas, Parvati, Ginny und natürlich Ron und Hermine noch da. Die Arbeiten an der Schule gingen aber nur schleppend voran. Lehrer und Schüler, sowie Angehörige der Schüler, der Toten und des Orden das Phönix, halfen so viel sie konnten, aber man sah, dass in Hogwarts mehr Schaden angerichtet worden war, als zuerst vermutet.

Im Krankenflügel lag nur noch Lavender Brown, alle anderen wurden ins St. Mungos gebracht. Lavender's Zustand hatte sich schon stark verbessert, nachdem sie von dem Werwolf Grayback gebissen worden war. Madam Pomfrey sagte, dass Lavender sich schnell erholen würde, doch es sei nicht auszuschließen, dass sie zu einem Werwolf geworden war.

Es war eine angenehme Stille und Harry ließ sich gerne in Gedanken fallen, obwohl er wusste, dass es zur Zeit besser wäre, dies nicht zu tun.

Er dachte viel darüber nach, was in den letzten drei Jahren passiert war. Wer gestorben war, was er alles verloren hatte.

Seine Gedanken wanderten weiter und dann erinnerte er sich an den Traum von letzter Nacht. Deswegen war er überhaupt erst hierher gekommen! Er wollte einen klaren Kopf bekommen und in Ruhe über die Bedeutung des Traumes nachdenken. Doch hatte er überhaupt eine Bedeutung oder war das nur ein Hirngespinnst, verursacht durch die Anstrengung und den Stress der letzten Tage?

In den letzten Minuten hatte er oft darüber nachgedacht. Ja, Ginny bedeutete ihm nach wie vor sehr viel und ja, möglicherweise liebte er sie noch, aber das war jetzt egal. Sie hatte mehr als deutlich gesagt, dass Harry's Chance vorbei war. Diese Worte nagten noch an ihm.

Immer wieder bekam er zu hören, er hätte sich besser um sie kümmern müssen. Aber verstand sie denn nicht, dass Harry sie damit noch mehr in Gefahr gebracht hätte? Er hätte nicht so mit ihr umgehen dürfen, hatte Bill einmal dazu gemeint. Das Verhältnis zwischen den Weasley's und Harry war nach wie vor gleich. Molly und Arthur sahen ihn als Sohn an und für die Anderen war er eine Art Bruder.

Nur mit Ginny war das so eine Sache. Seitdem sie Harry ihre Meinung gesagt hatte, gingen die Beiden sich aus dem Weg.

Ron äußerte sich nie dazu und die Anderen hielten es wohl auch für besser das Thema zu vermeiden. Die Einzige, mit der er über Ginny reden konnte, war Hermine.

Harry's Haare wehten leicht im Wind, als eine Brise seine Schultern traf und sich eine schmale Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Er musste nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen wer es war. Also sagte er, weiterhin auf die Ländereien starrend: „Hermine, was machst du hier?". Das angesprochene Mädchen mit den braunen Haaren drängte sich noch ein Stück näher an Harry's Seite. Es tat ihm so gut, wenn sie da war. Sie gab ihm Kraft. Das hatte sie schon immer!

Die Beiden waren nie mehr als beste Freunde und keiner von beiden konnte sich mehr vorstellen, aber das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen war schon immer sehr eng. Sie konnten einfach über alles reden.

Noch eine Weile genoss Hermine den Windhauch, der leicht über ihr Gesicht und durch ihre Harre strich, bevor sie Harry ansah und sagte: „Ich habe dich gesucht. Ron sagte, dass du heute morgen nicht im Schlafsaal gewesen wärst und beim Frühstück warst du auch nicht! Sogar Seamus hat nach dir gefragt!". Harry's Kopf fuhr herum. „Ich hab das Frühstück verpasst?", fragte er fassungslos. Er hatte über seinen Grübeleien total die Zeit vergessen.

„Ja! Aber das ist erstmal egal. Wir können sich später noch etwas zu essen für dich bekommen!", meinte Hermine und folgte Harry's Blick zum schwarzen See. Nebel hing in leichten Wolken darüber und der Wind ließ den Nebel herumwirbeln.

„Was ist los, Harry? Ich weiß, dass etwas nicht stimmt!", fragte Hermine. Sie machte sich langsam Sorgen um Harry. Er war in den letzten Tagen schon so oft für einige Stunden verschwunden, dann wieder aufgetaucht und hatte niemandem etwas darüber erzählt, wo er gewesen war.

„Hermine,.. es ist nichts..", sagte er, wenig überzeugend. Wieder streifte sein Blich von Hermine weg und zum See. Diese drehte sich nun ganz zu ihrem besten Freund: „Es ist wegen Ginny, nicht wahr?". Harry nickte stumm. „Das tut mir so Leid..", sagte Hermine und legte einen Arm um Harry.

Als dieser nicht antwortete, sprach Hermine weiter: „Wenn ihr für einander bestimmt seit, werdet ihr das auch überstehen. Aber erstmal komm. Ron und die Anderen warten sicher schon auf uns!".

Mit diesen Worten verließen die Beiden den Astronomieturm.

Das Dunkel der Nacht umgab den Neuankömmling, der in einen langen, schwarzen Kapuzenmantel gehüllt war. Mit langsamen Schritten näherte er sich der alten Hütte. Der Mann, der mit leerem Blick hinter ihm hertrottete, gab keinen Laut von sich. Das Einzige, was man von ihm vernahm, waren die leisen Schritte auf dem Kiesweg und der keuchende Atem. Sie sprachen kein Wort.

Die Tür der Hütte öffnete sich wie von Zauberhand und der Mann trat in das verfallene Haus. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes schaffte er Licht und man konnte die dicke Staubschicht und die Spinnenweben in den Ecken des Zimmers erkennen. Nur auf dem Boden des Raumes, waren Fußabdrücke zu erkennen, ansonsten wies kein Zeichen auf irgendeine Anwesenheit von anderen Personen hin. Der Mann im schwarzen Gewand schritt vorwärts, geradewegs durch den Raum zur nächsten Tür. Unter dem Türschlitz konnte man Licht erkennen. Der zweite Mann folgte ihm stumm, als er die Tür öffnete und eintrat. An dem langen Tisch waren 6 Plätze besetzt. Alle 6 Gestalten trugen einen ähnlichen Mantel, wie der Mann, der gerade eingetreten war. Die leisen Gespräche verstummten schlagartig bei seinem Erscheinen.

„Steht er unter dem Imperius?", fragte eine der Gestalten und zeigte auf den zweiten Mann, der eingetreten war. „Ja, ich erledige meine Aufgaben, im Gegensatz zu dir, Morrison!", ertönte die kräftige Stimme des Neuankömmlings.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Nach dem Mittagessen wollten Harry, Ron und Hermine Hagrid einen Besuch abstatten. Als sie jedoch an seiner Hütte ankamen, war er nicht da. „Treibt sich bestimmt schon wieder im Verbotenen Wald herum.", meinte Ron mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht und die beiden anderen konnten sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Es war ein schöner Sonntagnachmittag und die Sonne strahlte und der Himmel war blau. Lange hatten die Drei keinen so schönen Herbsttag mehr erlebt und es tat gut die Sonne zu genießen, also beschlossen sie noch nicht gleich wieder ins Schloss zurückzukehren, sondern noch ein Weilchen unter den Linden am Schwarzen See zu bleiben.

Als sich alle drei ein den Stamm eines Baumes gesetzt hatten und den Blick über das Wasser, das das Sonnenlicht spiegelte, genossen, flüsterte Hermine leise, doch laut genug damit es beide Jungen verstehen konnten: „Es ist so schön hier." Harry und Ron nickten bestätigend und als Hermine ein Stück näher an Ron heran rutschte, seine Hand nahm und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte, musste dieser grinsen. Er war einfach glücklich mit Hermine.

Lange Zeit sprach keiner der Dreien ein Wort. Sie lauschten dem sanften Rauschen des Wassers und der Blätter, die vom Wind bewegt wurden. Ron und Hermine genossen ihre gegenseitige Nähe und Harry beobachtete sie dabei. Er freute sich für seine besten Freunde, auch wenn es bei ihm in Sachen Liebesleben nicht so rosig aussah.

Schon lange hatten die drei Freunde nicht mehr gemeinsam am See gesessen. Es fühlte sich an, wie in alten Zeiten. Bei diesem Gedanken mussten Harry an seinen Vater und Snape denken, an die Erinnerung von Snape, die er in seinem fünften Jahr gesehen hatte. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln verbannte er den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf, als er Schritte hörte, die hastiger näher kamen.

Langsam drehte er sich um und auch das Paar neben ihm schien das Geräusch vernommen zu haben.

Drei Tage zuvor:

Mit einem Knall schlug er mit der Faust auf den verstaubten Tisch. „Was soll das heißen, wir wissen immer noch nicht wo er sich befindet?!", schrie er und alle Anwesenden am Tisch sahen zu Boden. „Hab ich dir nicht die Aufgabe erteilt, herauszufinden, wo der Ring ist, Morrison?!", schrie er weiter und der Angesprochene zuckte bei dem Klang seines Namen zusammen.

„Bitte, Herr! Ich brauche mehr Zeit!", flehte er mit zittriger Stimme. Der Mann, der am Ende des Tisches stand und dessen Faust immer noch auf der Tischplatte lag, zischte leise: „Nur einmal lasse ich Gnade walten!". Mit diesen Worten dissapperierte er aus der kleinen Hütte und nacheinander taten es ihm die Anderen nach.

Neville war völlig außer Atmen. „Leute, wisst ihr wo ich gerade war? Bei Lavender! Sie ist aufgewacht!", sagte Neville total aufgeregt und sah die Freunde mit großen Augen an. „Was? Im ernst?", fragte Ron nach und Neville nickte stumm. Erleichterung zeichnete sich auf den Gesichtern von Harry und Ron ab. Hermine schaute nicht ganz so glücklich, offensichtlich schien sie sich noch an das sechste Schuljahr zu erinnern und ihr gefiel nicht, wie sehr sich Ron über das Erwachen seiner EX-Freundin freute.

‚Hermine, was denkst du denn da?! Das ist doch albern!', tadelte sie sich selbst und schob die Eifersucht beiseite.

Auf schnellstem Wege machten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel. Sie wollten wissen, wie es Lavender ging und für sie da sein, falls der Wolfsvirus sie infiziert hatte.

Die Tür des Krankenflügels flog auf und Madam Pomfrey schreckte ein paar Zentimeter von dem Bett, an dem sie gestanden hatte, zurück. Die drei Hogwartsschüler traten ein und sofort wurden sie von der Krankenschwester zurechtgerückt: „RUHE! Wie oft denn noch, Mr. Potter? Es ist doch jedes Mal das Gleiche!". Harry konnte der alten Dame ansehen, dass sie nicht sehr wütend war und entschuldigte sich sofort.

„Ich nehme an Sie wollen zu Ms. Brown?", fragte Madam Pomfrey und Hermine antwortete: „Ja, genau. Wir hörten, sie sei aufgewacht und wollen sie besuchen!". Die Krankenschwester nickte und wies auf ein Bett im hinteren Teil des Krankensaals. An dem Bett stand ein Mädchen mit roten, langen Haaren. Harry erkannte sie sofort und als das Mädchen sich umdrehte und ihn erblickte, verabschiedete sie sich kurz von dem Mädchen auf dem Bett und ging an Harry, Ron und Hermine vorbei zum Ausgang. Im Vorbeigehen warf Ginny Harry einen kurzen Blick zu und Hermine und Ron bekamen ein stummes Nicken. Harry drehte sich noch einmal nach Ginny um, aber sie war schon verschwunden.

Auf dem Bett lag Lavender, sie war blass und ihr langes, goldenes Haar lag auf dem Kissen. Sie wirkte ein wenig dünn und schwach, als Harry näher trat.

„Hallo, Lavender. Wie geht es dir?", sagte er und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett. Das Mädchen schaute ihn an und sagte: „Harry, schön dich zu sehen. Ginny war eben hier. Sie hat mir erzählt was passiert ist, nachdem ich von Grayback angegriffen wurde. Starke Leistung!". Sie nickte anerkennend und Hermine lächelte hinter Harry.

„Danke, Lavender..", sagte Harry und schaute kurz zu Ron und Hermine, die hinter ihm Hand in Hand standen und ihm zunickten. Sie wussten, was er fragen wollte.

„Wirst du jetzt ein Werwolf?", fragte Ron offen heraus, als Harry schließlich doch nicht fragte und erntete dafür einen tadelnden Blick von Hermine.

Lavender lachte kurz und dann antwortete sie ruhig: „Ja. Ich bin ein Werwolf, es ist traurig, ich weiß. Aber ich bin erst einmal froh, dass ich überhaupt noch lebe! Madam Pomfrey meinte, es sei ziemlich knapp gewesen! Harry, wird.. wird Grayback verurteilt werden?".

Harry sah dem Mädchen vor ihm in die Augen: „Ja, das wird er. Alle Todesser, die noch leben, werden verurteilt werden. Kingsley Shakleboldt ist der neue Minister! Ich denke, er wird erstmal für Ordnung im Ministerium sorgen! Noch immer befinden sich einige Sympathisanten Voldemorts in den Reihen der Ministeriumsarbeiter."

Nach einem langen Gespräch mit Lavender wanderten die drei Griffendors zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Der fetten Dame nannten sie das Passwort, das ‚Hoffnung' lautete. Wie sehr dieses Wort doch zu den Griffendors passte. Die Hoffnung, nein, die hatten sie nie aufgegeben!

Als sie den gemütlichen Raum betraten, saßen Dean und Seamus in den Sesseln am Kamin und Ginny an einem der Tische neben den Treppen zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen. Als sie Harry und seine zwei besten Freunde entdeckte, packte sie ihr Sachen, die auf dem Tisch verteilt lagen, zusammen und verschwand durch das Portraitloch.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht ewig so weitergehen kann, Harry.", sagte Hermine leise. Harry starrte in die Flamme des Kamins und antwortete: „Ich weiß.", bevor er sich umdrehte und Ginny aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum folgte.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Als Harry aus dem Portaitloch trat blieb er erstmal kurz stehen. Erhatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, wo er Ginny finden sollte. Er dachte angestrengt nach. Zuerst ging er in die Bibliothek, obwohl er wusste, dass es sehr unwahrscheinlich war, Ginny dort zu finden, und wie sich heraus stellte, hatte er auch keinen Erfolg. Als nächstes stieg er zum Astronomieturm hinauf. Eigentlich war es eher sein Platz, wenn er allein sein wollte, aber er wusste einfach nicht, wo er sonst suchen sollte.

Eine Weile blieb er am Geländer stehen und blickte wieder einmal über die Ländereien. Dann schweifte sein Blick zum See und dort, am Ufer unter den Linden, wo zuvor noch Ron, Hermine und er gesessen hatten, hockte eine Person im feuchten Graß. Er beobachtete sie eine kleine Weile, er war sich vollkommen sicher, dass diese Person Ginny war. Er würde sie überall erkennen, das wusste er.

Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten. Von einigen Leuten, die er nicht wahrnahm, kam ein „Hallo Harry!", doch er antwortete nicht. Zielstrebig bewegte er sich weiter auf die Eingangshalle und dann den Toren von Hogwarts zu.

Mit schnellen Schritten lief er über die Wiese und erst als er kurz vor dem See stand, blieb er stehen. Da saß sie, allein, es war irgendwie ein trauriger Anblick. Harry konnte sich nicht erklären, woher er dieses Gefühl nahm. Sie war wunderschön in der untergehenden Sonne. Ihre langen roten Haare lagen fließend auf ihrem Rücken und glänzten leicht in der schwachen Sonne.

Harry konnte Ginny's Gesicht nicht sehen, da sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß, aber er wusste genau wie sie aussah. Er kannte jeden ihrer Gesichtszüge, besser als seine eigenen, und er wusste genau, wie tief er in ihren Augen versinken konnte.

Bei diesen Gedanken stieg ein Gefühl von Schmerz in ihm auf. Er vermisste sie, so sehr, dass er langsam verrückt wurde. Er vermisste ihre Nähe, ihr zuckersüßes Lächeln, ihre weichen Haare und ihr sanften Lippen. Wenn er daran dachte, dass er all das vielleicht nie mehr zu spüren bekam, wurde ihm schlecht.

Harry atmete tief durch und schaffte wieder Platz in seinem Kopf. Als er weitere Schritte in Richtung Ginny machen wollte, fiel ihm ein, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Ihm entfuhr ein Seufzen und er wusste, dass Ginny es gehört hatte.

„Wie lange stehst du schon da?", wollte sie wissen und ihre aggressive Stimme klang wie Eis in Harry's Ohren. Kalt.

„Eine Weile.", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. Langsam schüttelte Ginny den Kopf und stand auf, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Was willst du, Harry?!". Sie starrte ihn an, ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung zu zeigen. In Harry löste das ein Gefühl von Kälte aus. Wie konnte Ginny nur so mit ihm reden? Liebte sie ihn etwa überhaupt nicht mehr? Hatte sie all die schönen Momente mit ihm vergessen?

In Ginny herrschte ein Kampf. Sie musste sich so sehr anstrengen, nicht das geringe Gefühl zu zeigen. Am liebsten würde sie Harry um den Hals fallen, doch das konnte sie nicht mehr. Er hatte ihr wehgetan und sie hatte das beendet. Aber war das ein Grund ihn so kalt zu behandeln? Ginny wusste, dass es ungerecht und gemein war, doch sie konnte nicht anders. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie sich so verhielt.

„Ich.. ich wollte mit dir reden, Ginny! So kann es nicht weitergehen! Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich das alles nicht ertragen kann, müssen wir besser miteinander klarkommen! Wir spielen beide im Quidditchteam, außerdem ist dein Bruder mein bester Freund. Natürlich will ich auch wieder normal mit dir umgehen und selbst das wird mir schwer fallen, doch ich muss deine Entscheidung akzeptieren, ich weiß. Das soll aber nicht heißen, dass ich nicht weiter um dich kämpfen werde, Ginny!". Endlich hörte Harry auf zu reden.

Ginny musste eine Menge Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um bei diesen Worten nicht zu lächeln. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte sie sich wieder absolut im Griff und antwortete genauso kalt wie vorher schon: „Nein, danke!" Damit wollte sie sich von ihm weg drehen und gehen, doch er kam schnell die letzten Schritte zu ihr gelaufen und hielt sie fest.

„Ich kann ohne dich nicht mehr leben, Ginny. Wenn du mir schon nicht deine Liebe geben willst oder kannst, dann lass mich wenigstens mit dir befreundet sein!"

„Du hast Recht, ich will dir meine Liebe nicht geben! Aber ich hab da eine andere Idee! Geh doch zu Cho, die würde das bestimmt gerne übernehmen!". Ginny starrte Harry wütend an. „Wiemeinst du das?", fragte dieser verwirrte und Ginny lächelte nur bitter. Schließlich schien sie sich doch noch zu einer Antwort überwinden: „Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass du nicht merkst, wie sie dich anhimmelt! Sie rennt dir ständig hinterher! Es ist doch sowas von offensichtlich, dass sie mehr von dir will, als nur eine Freundschaft! Oder läuft da etwa schon was?!". Mit den letzten Sätzen hatte Ginny begonnen zu schreien. Harry starrte sie nur mit offenem Mund an und sie wollte schon wieder gehen, als Harry dann hervorbrachte: „Nein, nein, warte! Da läuft nichts! Ich will nichts von Cho!". Ginny sah ihm kurz in die Augen und in diesem kurzen Moment glaubte er, ein klein wenig Wärme zu entdecken. Das änderte sich jedoch schnell und ihre Augen waren wieder so hart und kalt wie zuvor. „Ich möchte, dass du jetzt gehst, Harry."

Einen kurzen Moment sah Harry sie noch an, doch er merkte, dass er keine Wahl hatte und schließlich lief er zurück zum Schloss.

Als er in der Eingangshalle ankam, sah er Cho, wie sie sich mit ein paar ihrer Freundinnen unterhielt. Als sie ihn entdeckte, kam sie schnell zu ihm hinüber geeilt. „Hey, Harry!", sagte sie, bevor er sichaus dem Staub machen konnte. Er war nicht sehr begeistert ausgerechnet jetzt mit Cho sprechen zu müssen. „Hi, Cho."

Eine Weile sagte keiner der beiden etwas und Cho sah Harry erwartungsvoll an. Dieser wusste nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Als er immer nichts sagte, meinte Cho: „Harry? Willst du mich nicht zum Ball einladen?". Erneut sah Cho ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Was keiner der Beiden gemerkt hatte war, dass Ginny gerade in die Eingangshalle getreten war, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu hören wie Cho ‚zum Ball einladen sagte'. Jetzt setzte es bei ihr aus und sie wurde rot vor Wut.

Mit einem hörbaren Schnauben fegte sie an den Beiden vorbei und die Treppe hinauf. Erst jetzt hatte Harry Ginny bemerkt und ihm wurde klar wie das alles für sie aussehen musste. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen verschwand Harry und ließ Cho allein zurück.

_Ein Mann in einem schwarzen Umhang stand vor einem Tisch, an dem 6 Gestalten, die einen ebenso schwarzen Mantel trugen, saßen. Es war dunkel und in dem Dämmerlicht konnte man kaum etwas erkennen. „Morrison, deine Zeit ist um. Sag mir, wo der Ring sich befindet!", sagte der Mann, der vor dem Tischstand. „Herr, ich habe nicht viel herausgefunden, aber der Schwarze Kreis und damit auch den Ring steht in enger Verbindung mit Nicholas Flamell! Er hatte ihn von über 600 Jahren erschaffen!", die Stimme des Sprechers zitterte deutlich. Ein Mann am hinteren Ende des Tisches erhob sich und sprach: „Nicholas Flamell.. ich weiß, wo ich ihn finden kann!". Langsam ging der Mann um den Tisch herum. „Dann such ihn auf, wir brauchen alle Informationen, die wir bekommen können, Grayham!". Grayham, der immer noch vor seinem Herren stand disapperierte. Alle anderen am Tisch verhielten sich ruhig. _

_Der Mann, der schon zuvor Morrison angesprochen hatte tat es nun wieder: „Siehst du, Morrison, so sieht Loyalität aus! Aber gut, deine Aufgabe hast du erfüllt! Wenn wir den Ring besitzen, dann wird eine Macht freigesetzt werden, die nie jemand zuvor gesehen hat! Ich, Thomas Alan , werde der mächtigste Magier im Universum sein! Nicht tausend Auroren könnten mich aufhalte, nein, nicht einmal Harry Potter! Er wird meine Rache zu spüren bekommen!"_

Harry schreckte auf. Er saß in seinem Bett, schweißnass und völlig außer Atem. Es war ein Traum gewesen, und doch kam er ihm so real vor! Es war ein Traum, doch bei einem war sich Harry absolut sicher: Er hatte etwas zu bedeuten!

Ohne darauf zu achten wie spät es war sprang Harry auf und machte sich auf den Weg in Hermine's Schlafsaal.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

„Harry, es ist mitten in der Nacht! Du darfst gar nicht hier sein!", zischte Hermine leise, als Harry sie wach gerüttelt hatte. „Ja, ich weiß und es tut mir auch schrecklich Leid, dass ich dich wecke, aber es ist wichtig!", sagte er drängend und leise, damit die anderen Mädchen im Schlafsaal nicht aufwachten.

„Jaja, schon gut!", meinte Hermine als Harry ungeduldig an ihrem Arm zog, „Kann ich mir wenigstens was anderes anziehen?". Harry nickte und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Als Hermine die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinabstieg, sah sie Harry und Ron mitten im Raum stehen. Harry tippte undgeduldig und nervös mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden und Ron sah einfach nur müde und genervt aus. Er gab sich auch keine Mühe dies zu verbergen.

Während Hermine die letzte Stufe erreichte, drehten sich die Jungs zu ihr um und Ron gähnte laut. „Was ist denn nun los, Harry?", fragte Ron matt. „Ich muss euch etwas erzählen, ich hatte einen seltsamen Traum diese Nacht.", fing Harry an, wurde aber von Hermine unterbrochen: „Schon wieder Ginny?". Ron sah verdutzt erst zu Hermine und dann zu Harry, sagte aber nichts.

„Nein. Diesmal war es anders. Es hatte nichts mit ihr zu tun. Es war wie damals.. Als ich von Voldemort träumte. So real und wirklich!".

Ron und Hermine sahen sich an. „Aber Harry, Du-weißt-schon-wer - also Voldemort- ist tot!", sagte Ron und Hermine beobachte Harry genau. Dieser antwortete: „Ich weiß und diesmal hatte es nichts mit ihm zu tun!". Langsam ging Harry zum Fenster. Der Wind und der Regen peitschten gegen das Fenster. „Irgendetwas ist da draußen. Es bildet sich eine neue Verschwörung, ich spüre es.", Harry wusste, dass es komisch klingen musste, doch er wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

Plötzlich hörten die Drei, wie sich hinter ihnen das Portraitloch öffnete. Als sie sich umdrehten, erblickten sie Ginny. Diese sah die Drei komisch an und fragte: „Was ist hier los?". Kurz sahen die Drei sich fragend an und schließlich beschloss Hermine, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Es geht um Harry. Er hat wieder solche Träume, aber diesmal nicht von Voldemort." Als Ginny das hörte, sah Harry kurz Angst um ihn in ihren Augen aufblitzen. Einen Sekundenbruchteil später war jedoch wieder der gefühllose Ausdruck in ihren Augen zu erkennen. „Wir gehen jetzt hoch in Dumbledors Büro. Dort zeige ich euch meinen Traum im Denkaruim.", meinte Harry und als er fast am Ausgang angekommen war, hörte er Ginny's Stimme sagen: „Ich komme mit!". Erst wollte Harry wiedersprechen, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen. Sie war schließlich alt genug.

Die Vier machten sich nun auf den Weg zu Dumbledors Büro, darauf bedacht nicht entdeckt zu werden, denn eigentlich durften sie um diese Uhrzeit gar nicht in den Korridoren sein.

Auf dem Weg ließ sich Hermine ein wenig zurückfallen. Ginny spürte ihren Blick und auch sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte ein wenig.

„Ginny, warum warst du nicht im Bett? Wo warst du?", fragte Hermine besorgt. Ginny antwortete leise: „Ich war im Raum der Wünsche. Ich wollte nicht gefunden werde, dafür war der Raum der perfekte Ort."

„Warum? Warum wolltest du nicht gefunden werden, Ginny? Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine weiter, mit drängender Stimme. „Ich..ich habe geweint, die ganze Zeit. Wegen ihm!", Ginny deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf Harry, der neben Ron vor ihnen lief und nichts vom Gespräch der beiden Mädchen mitbekam.

Leise erzählte Ginny von dem Gespräch mit Harry am See und von der Begegnung mit Cho. Mitfühlend hörte Hermine zu und ihr wurde klar, dass Ginny Harry noch liebte, genauso sehr wie letztes Jahr, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Schließlich musste sie schwören, niemals mit Harry darüber zu reden.

Als die Gruppe in Dumbledors Büro ankamen, zeigte Harry den Anderen die Erinnerung an seinen Traum.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Ginny, nachdem sie sich den Traum angesehen hatten. Keiner antwortete ihr. Eine Weile herrschte Stille, bis Hermine mit den Worten: „Ich muss schnell in die Bibliothek!" verschwand. Die anderen Drei sahen ihr verdutzt hinterher.

Am Morgen trafen die Drei Hermine beim Frühstück wieder. Sie hatten die ganze Zeit bis zum Morgen nicht schlafen können, also saßen die Drei am Kamin und dachten über den Traum nach. Ginny und Harry vermieden es miteinander zu reden, aber ein paar Mal sahen sie sich gegenseitig an, wenn sie glaubten, dass der andere es nicht merkte.

Hermine hatte die ganze Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht und teilte den anderen nun aufgeregt ihre Ergebnisse mit. Doch bevor sie anfangen konnte zu reden, meinte Harry sie sollten sich einen weniger öffentlichen Platz suchen, denn hier war die Gefahr zu groß, dass jemand etwas mitbekam.

Als sie im Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst angekommen waren, verriegelte Harry die Tür und legte einen „Muffliato" über den Raum, sodass niemand sie belauschen konnte.

Da legte Hermine auch schon los: „Also, ich habe etwas zu diesem Schwarzen Kreis in den Büchern gefunden. Man kann ihn mit einem bestimmten Ritual ‚aktivieren', um gigantische Kräfte freizusetzten, die denjenigen, der das Ritual ausführt, zum mächtigsten Magier überhaupt machen! Keine Macht ist vergleichbar mit der, die durch den Kreis freigesetzt wird. Der Kreis muss durch einen Ring an die irdische Kraft gebunden sein, sagt man. Dieser Ring wurde über Jahrhunderte hinweg gesucht, aber nie gefunden. Deswegen ist es auch nur ein Mythos."

Die anderen Drei, die gespannt zugehört hatten, starrten Hermine an. „Vielleicht war es doch nur ein Traum und hatte nichts zu bedeuten..", meinte Ron, doch Harry bekräftigte noch einmal, dass er der Überzeugung war, dass es ein Zeichen war. „Ihr glaubt mir doch oder?", fragte er die Anderen. Hermine nickte sofort, Ron sah seine Schwester kurz an, die dann schließlich auch nickte und letztendlich sagte er: „Ja, ich glaube dir, Harry! Aber das alles ist doch verrückt! Der Krieg ist gerade erst vorbei!". Harry nickte und meinte: „Ja, Ron, ich weiß. Aber es ist unsere Aufgabe, den Ring zu finden, bevor es dieser Alan mit seinen Anhängern tut!".

„Aber warum wir, Harry? Erzähl McGonagall davon, die wird sich darum kümmern!", sagte Ron, doch Harry erwiderte: „Nein, das ist wieder einmal meine Sache!". Ron schüttelte kurz den Kopf, aber dann gab er nach: „Und was machen wir jetzt?".

Harry sah allen dreien kurz in die Augen. „Ich schätzte, wir besuchen Nicholas Flamell."


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny verloren keine Zeit. Sie waren fast in der Eingangshalle angekommen, als ihnen auffiel, dass sie gar nicht wusste, wo sie ihn suchen mussten.

Enttäuscht setzten sie sich auf die Stufen der steinernen Treppe. „Oh Man! Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Ron in die Runde. „Ich habe keine Ahnung!", meinte Hermine und Ginny und Ron sahen sie verwundert an. „DU hast keine Ahnung? Hermine, wann ist es je vorgekommen, dass DU keinen Plan hattest?", Ron blieb der Mund offen stehen. „Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Mir fällt aber nichts ein. Ich kenne keine alten Freunde oder Familie von Flamell, die wir hätten fragen können! Zu dem sind doch alle schon tot! Flamell ist über 600 Jahre alt!", erklärte Hermine und schüttelte ratlos den Kopf.

Harry, der bisher nur nachdenklich zu Boden gestarrt hatte, schaute bei den Worten Hermines auf und sagte: „Das ist es, Hermine! Alte Freunde! Flamell war ein alter Freund von Dumbledore! Das hatte er mir verraten, in unserem ersten Jahr! Als wir den Stein der Weisen geschützt haben, erinnert ihr euch? Dumbledore hat von Flamell erzählt, dass der Stein der Weisen vernichtet wurde, und das Flamell und seine Frau sterben mussten! Ich denke nicht, dass sie schon tot sind!". Harry sprang aufgeregt auf und sah seine Freunde erwartungsvoll an. Ron setzte an: „Harry, du vergisst da etwas! Dumbledore ist tot!". Betreten sahen sich die Mädchen an.

„Aber es gibt immer noch einen Weg mit ihm zu kommunizieren!", sagte Harry. „Und der wäre?", fragte Ginny, vermied es dabei aber Harry anzusehen. „Das Portrait im Büro des Schulleiters!", rief Hermine und Harry kommentierte: „Du hast es erfasst!".

Schnell machten sich die Vier auf den Weg zum sprechenden Wasserspeier.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", erklang die raue Stimme von Professor McGonagall. Die Schüler drehten sich zu ihr um und Harry begann zu sprechen: „Ja! Sehr sogar! Wir müssen in das Büro des Schulleiters! Allerdings wissen wir das Passwort nicht!".

„Nun, was wollen Sie dort, Mr. Potter?", fragte die Lehrerin streng. „Mit Dumbledore sprechen. Mit seinem Portrait! Es ist sehr wichtig, Professor!", sagte Hermine bittend. „Nun gut, Ms. Granger!", meinte McGonagall und drehte sich zum Wasserspeier um. „Hibiskustörtchen", rief sie und sofoert erschien die Wendeltreppe zum Büro. Bevor Harry nachoben verschwand drehte er sich noch einmal um: „Danke, Professor!". Die Angesprochene lächelte müde zurück und verschwand.

Im Büro angekommen sahen sich die vier Schüler um. Das große, runde Zimmer sah immer noch so aus, wie Dumbledore es verlassen hatte. Die Apparaturen auf den Schränken, die Regale mit Büchern vollgestopft und die Stange von dem Phönix, der vor so langer Zeit mit Dumbledore verschwunden war.

Hermine und Ginny sahen aus dem Fenster und genossen die wunderschöne Landschaft. Ron besah sich ein paar der Apparaturen und Harry schritt geradewegs auf den Schreibtisch zu. Für einen kurzen Moment hatten alle den Ernst der Angelegenheit vergessen, in der sie hier waren.

Schnell entdeckte er Dumbledore Portrait. Dieser schlief friedlich darin und Harry lächelte kurz. Dann rief er: „Professor! Professor, Dumbledore!". Schläfrig öffnete der Mann auf dem Bild die Augen. Als er Harry erkannte, war er allerdings hellwach.

„Harry! Schön dich wieder zu sehen!", Dumbledore rieb sich die Augen. „Geht mir genauso, Professor! Allerdings.. brauchen wir Ihre Hilfe. Deswegen sind wir hier!", sagte Harry während die Anderen zu ihm herüber kamen.

„Das habe ich schon vermutet", Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm zu, „Also, Harry, um was geht es?"

Harry schaute kurz zu Hermine, dann sagte er: „Um Nicholas Flamell. Wir würden gerne wissen, wo wir ihn finden können!" Dumbledore sah Harry nachdenklich an, bevor er auch die Anderen musterte. Man konnte ihm ansehen, wie er nachdachte. Dann sprach er mit bedächtiger Stimme: „Nicholas wohnt etwas außerhalb von London. Aber warum wollt ihr das wissen? Er wir bestimmt nicht mehr lange zu leben haben!"

Harry sah Dumbledore direkt in die Augen. „Es ist wichtig, Professor! Ein dunkler Zauberer sucht ihn! Wir müssen vor ihm dort sein! Mehr kann ich Ihnen nicht verraten, aber zu gegebener Zeit, werden Sie es erfahren."

Wieder sah Dumbledore nachdenklich in die Runde: „Nun gut. Er wohnt in einem kleinen Dorf namens Faytown. Es liegt, wie gesagt, etwas außerhalb von London. Derwishweg 607. Ich bin sicher, ihr werdet es nicht verfehlen!"

Harry lächelte und sagte: „Danke, Professor!". Gerade als Harry gehen wollte, rief Dumbledore: „Aber seit vorsichtig!"

Gemeinsam verließen die vier Schüler das Gelände von Hogwarts, da sie in diesem Bereich nicht apparieren konnten.

Bis sie vor den Toren der Schule standen, sagte keiner ein Wort. Die Worte, die Professor Dumbledore als letztes zu ihnen gesagt hatte, hallten noch in ihren Köpfen wieder.

Er hatte Recht, sie mussten vorsichtig sein.

Harry wurde den Gedanken, dass Dumbledore wusste, was vor sich ging, irgendwie los. Seine Worte waren so bedächtig gewählt gewesen. Er hatte ihnen geraten, vorsichtig zu sein.

Der kühle Wind fuhr Hermine durch die Haare, als sie als erstes durch den Torbogen des Schlosses trat. Sie sah kurz den Weg nach Hogsmead hinunter, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht beobachtet wurden.

„Also, können wir los?", fragte Ron unsicher, als keiner etwas sagte. „Ja, ich denke schon. Aber Ginny ist noch nicht volljährig! Sie darf noch nicht apparieren!", meinte Hermine und Ginny schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

„Dann bleibt nur Seit-an-Seit-apparieren.", sagte Harry schnell und wollte Ginny schon seinen Arm hin halten. Diese sah ihn aber nur abweisend an und klammerte sich an Hermine.

Harry dachte an die Adresse, die ihm Dumbledore genannt hatte, dann spürte er ein ziehen im Unterleib und im nächsten Moment stand er auf einer staubigen Straße vor einem kleinen Haus. Es war ein schönes Haus, die weiße Fassade sah schon etwas älter aus, doch die roten Dachziegel schienen erst neu gelegt worden sein.

Das Häuschen stand im krassen Gegensatz zu dem Rest des Dorfes. Die alten Häuser waren verfallen und überall war es dreckig. Es schien kein anderes der Häuser mehr bewohnt, oder überhaupt bewohnbar, zu sein.

Neben Harry tauchten auch Hermine, Ron und Ginny auf. Hermine landete sich auf ihren Füßen, Ron wankte etwas und Ginny konnte sich nichtmehr an Hermine festhalten und fiel. Harry fing sie locker auf und als sie wieder stand sah sie ihn nur irritiert an und wandte sich wieder Hermine zu.

„Das muss es wohl sein.", sagte Harry und ging langsam auf die Tür das Hauses zu. Die Anderen folgten ihm.


End file.
